


Enhancement Cream

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Autofellatio, Ball Growth, Cum Bulge, Deep Throatting, Massive Cock, Masturbation, Other, cock growth, excessive cum, unrealistic but full of horny energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio buys himself a cock growing cream but fails to read the warning labels. He still has a good time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The packaging it came in was certainly discreet; a simple brown box with no labels, no stickers, not even a company logo to associate it with. Just a plain box with his address stamped onto it- absolutely perfect. Not like it mattered, Lio lived alone so it wasn't as if he'd have to hide it but living in an apartment complex posed its own issues. There was always the risk of his packages going to the wrong apartment number and the last thing he needed was the neighbors knowing how.... experimental he had been feeling lately. The little ad that had shown up while he was browsing the internet one day kept rolling around in his head until he finally gave in and ordered one for himself.

Penile enhancement- he knew he wasn't very big and it never quite bothered him before but Lio was curious. He wanted to see just what it would feel like to be even just a few inches longer. He wanted to know how it would feel to have difficulty closing his fingers around the girth of his cock. Though he doubted the enhancement would make it _that_ much thicker. Still, he could dream and he'd find out soon enough.

As soon as he got into his room, he locked the door and closed the blinds- unnecessary but it made him feel just a bit safer, the slight paranoia of anyone seeing what he was about to get up to was hard to ignore. Next came undressing himself, plopping down on the soft sheets of his bed as he regarded the box in his hands. It was a standard looking cream, white and slightly sticky with a texture that reminded him of lube. 

He squeezed a small sized dollop onto the palm of his hand, smearing it over his flaccid length. It was just a little cold but it warmed up well enough and soon Lio was slowly stroking himself to draw out pleasure more than to spread the ointment. He leaned back on one hand, spreading his legs as his length twitched to arousal, plumping up to its full size of four inches. Small enough that the tip could very nearly be hidden by his hand when he held himself at the base. Knowing he wasn't going to see any results right away, Lio focused more on the pleasure the cream brought him. Alternating between fast strokes and quick flicks on his wrist, the lewd sound of his moist stroking heightening his arousal until he was panting softly and running his thumb over the head. Soon enough, pre was mixing in with the lube, slicking his strokes more. Pleasure began to dance up and down his spine, causing him to moan softly in between his panting breaths. 

A slight tingle feeling was the first sign that the cream was having some sort of effect and Lio paused momentarily to see if there were any noticeable changes. Yet he couldn't see much other than his cock being flushed a dark cherry red and perhaps just a tad swollen? It was difficult to say right away and his hand resumed stroking almost on its own, as if his body didn't want to stop the pleasure so soon. Lio couldn't argue with that; the tingling was growing stronger, mixing with the pleasure until all he could focus on was jacking himself to the wet beat of arousal.

Masturbating had never felt quite like this; the cream was still warming up to the point that it was hotter than his hand. As if he had someone's wet mouth around his cock instead; squeezing his hand to mimic harder suction and making him arch his back. Lio was panting harder now, tilting his head back as a particularly strong shudder hit his body. His fingers trailed down to his balls, fondling the skin lightly and the surge of ecstasy that flooded his system from that simple touch was enough to make Lio fully throw his head back, toes curling as his orgasm hit way too early.

He stared down at himself in shock as his hips bucked against his own control, his cock twitching and spurting cum over his hand and belly. Each twitch came harder than the last; each strand of cum was the same. Thicker and thicker until it ran down his skin in heavy globs and finally Lio could see a change in his length. He felt it bobbing and trembling in his hand as it steadily grew in size, so slowly it looked as if it were stretching at first. A quarter of an inch, then half and then two inches until Lio found himself holding at least eight inches of cock meat in his hand. His fingers traced the veins under his skin, admiring the size for a moment, finger tips trailing up to his slit. A few beads of semen leaked out and Lio brought them to his mouth before he could think better of it, licking his digits clean. 

He was surprised to find the taste salty but with a hint of sweet that immediately had him craving more. With a lustful sigh, Lio dragged his hand down and up his body, scooping up the mess he had made earlier to lick clean. His other hand found its way back to his cock, stroking it lazily as he sucked the sticky substance off his hand. By the time he finished getting himself clean, he was fully erect and stroking himself faster bit by bit. 

In a spur of the moment decision, Lio reached for the bottle again so he could add another little dollop of the cream to his cock as well as his balls. Rubbing the cream over every little inch he could reach, rolling his balls between his fingers again until he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. The heat and tingling sensations came back much quickly and way stronger than before. Almost to the point of being painful and the only way to soothe the ache was to work his hands faster. One furiously pumping his length while the other kneaded and squeezed his balls.

Pre bubbled up from the head of his cock, the deposits growing thicker with each subsequent stroke until it dribbled down the back of his hand. It ran down to his other hand where it was immediately rubbed onto the surface of his balls as Lio fell onto his back, a single finger soon finding its way to his backside where it traced the rim of his entrance. 

He could feel himself shaking, breath huffing out in harsh pants as he glanced down his body. What he didn't expect was to see how much further the head of his cock reached. Before the change, it barely reached his navel but now it was well past that and seemed to be growing more. In fact, the longer Lio stared the more he realized his cock was actually growing _again_. Climbing from the eight inches before to a jaw dropping foot long.

The sight alone sent a massive shudder of pleasure through Lio's whole frame, tossing his head back with a loud moan as his orgasm came once again. He shook hard as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through him; hips bucking, cock flexing and launching thick rope after thick rope of semen straight for his chest and face. The pleasure was so strong, all Lio could do was melt into the mattress, tongue hanging limply from his mouth as his cock continued to grow and spray him with cum. More than one strand found its way into his mouth, quickly licked up and swallowed as he groaned to himself, hand still languidly stroking himself.

By the time he came down from his peak, he was drenched in an equal amount of sweat and cum but all that was ignored in favor of seeing just how large his cock had grown. Lio sat up, both hands going to his cock as he tried to gauge its size now. It had to be over a foot long now, reaching past his chest to nearly touch his chin and it was so thick, he could barely close his fingers around it. He ran both hands over the surface lightly, not believing that he was looking at his own length, so large it looked practically alien on his small body. It still tingled ever so slightly, tiny shocks of pleasure hitting him as his hands quested their way down to his balls. Of which he was surprised to see had grown as well, now the size of tennis balls. 

His admiring of their size soon changed to massaging them, squeezing the plump flesh softly, pulling small sighs of pleasure from his lips. His cock was still painfully erect as well and showed no signs of softening any time soon. Worse yet, it was _still_ growing; fattening up all around as more inches added to his length as the tip made the climb up his body, waving right under his nose. The cream must have been affecting his mind as well because instead of fear, all Lio could feel was the burning desire to touch himself more.

Starting with running his hands up and down the seemingly endless amount of cock flesh bobbing in front of him. It had to be nearly as long as one of his legs and so thick he needed both hands just to wrap around it; leaking pre like a broken faucet. Throbbing so hard in his hands he could feel his heartbeat through it; could see the large veins pulsating to the rapid beating of his heart. The heat that radiated off it was intense and he hugged it closer to himself, shivering at how it felt to rub his whole body against his dick. He couldn't keep himself from rubbing his body against it, wrapping his arms around it; groaning long and low.

It left his tongue lolling out of his mouth, the appendage flicking against his sensitive tip and Lio was lost. All it took was that one touch for him to pounce, swallowing the whole head in a desperate slurp as he moved his arms faster. His tongue dragged and flicked over his slit, now large enough that he could dip his tongue into it. Licking and sucking the pre out with gusto, his eyes nearly rolling back as the pleasure reached impossible heights.

He continued sucking at his massive cock, steadily bobbing his head down to take more and more. Ran his arms down the length he couldn't stuff into his mouth, quickly swapping to wringging his hands around it so he could squeeze it and lightly scratch his nails over the surface. The little sparks of pleasure pain generated by his nails caused his hips to twitch up, forcing more of his length into his mouth and he nearly gagged as it poked the back of his throat. Yet, he only sucked it down harder a moment later, breathing harshly through his nose to keep from gagging a second time.

He could feel the way his throat rippled around himself, barely tasting the pre cum that flowed from him like water. His hands had gone back to mindlessly jerking himself off, pulling big dollops of pre out and often wandering between his legs to caress and squeeze his large balls. Lio could feel them churning up another massive load of cum and the thought of shooting it all into his own mouth left him gasping and shuddering in barely contained desire. He couldn't make himself cum fast enough, he wanted to taste more of that sinfully addictive substance- he _needed_ it!

The fat head of his cock popped out of his mouth as he moved onto running his tongue over the taut surface. Tracing every vein slowly at first, licking up saliva and trails of pre alike as he continued to knead his sack. Soon enough, he was licking up and down his cock as if it were an oversized lollipop, purring and moaning to himself. He worshipped the length as if it could disappear at any moment, sucking patches of skin into his mouth at random. And with precum still leaking from his slit without remorse, he had a constant supply of delicious pre to swallow down. Following the paths it left over his length up to the head so he could slip it back into his mouth again.

He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked it down hard, his body nearly seizing up at how intense the sensations were. His hands moved back up, wrapped tight as he began bucking his hips again, forcing his cock in and out of his mouth. Little by little, Lio moved his hips faster; left his tongue hanging out to drag across the bottom of his dick as he effectively humped his own face. The realization of what he was doing made him groan hard and then he was fucking faster, lewd wet slurping sounds pulled from him as he tried to thrust deeper.

But there was only so much cock he could take until it was physically impossible to fit much more. He had only his hands to take care of the rest; rubbing, stroking and squeezing as the heady pleasure drove Lio mad. He could have been stuck in that position for minutes or hours, he really couldn't tell. All he knew was his orgasm suddenly hitting him like a bolt of lightning, his hips pumping and jerking with speed. Then his cock throbbed hard in his mouth just before that first gush of cum hit him. By then, Lio was already relaxing his throat, hands languidly rubbing himself as pulse after massive pulse of cum made its way to his stomach.

He swallowed each and every last drop, the pleasure of drinking his own cum heightened his pleasure tremendously until he could no longer hold himself up. He fell back against the bed with his eyes still rolled up; cock still filling him with semen for what felt like a full three minutes. Somehow he managed to fit it all into his belly but by then, his cock had slipped from his mouth with a few meager drops still lazily dripping from it. One hand pet the finally softening tower of flesh while his other rubbed his full belly, noting that it was rounded to the point of appearing pregnant. Only then did Lio finally have enough awareness for fear to take hold.

Were the changes to his body going to be permanent? He doubted he'd be able to stand for long periods of time, let alone manage to stuff his absolutely monster cock into his pants. The thing had gone to nearly twenty inches when hard and who knew how much blood had to be pumped into it to keep it that way. But thankfully it seemed to be shrinking a lot more than just the average transition from erect to flaccid. Lio watched it as much as he could over the large curve of his belly, unable to wrap his mind around how he managed to cum so much.

His bed was a soaked disaster that he doubted anything less than three washes would get clean and he knew he must smell like a whole box of used condoms. But it was something he'd have to deal with later; by the time his length had finally reduced to his normal size along with his balls, Lio was so exhausted he couldn't find the strength to do much more than pass out right away. All but fainting with one hand still caressing his stuffed tummy.

Next time he would know better than to apply that enhancement cream more than once.


	2. The Second Coming

He just never learned, did he? That was what Lio realized when he found himself sitting naked in bed with the tube of enhancement cream in his hand again. It wasn't as if the side effects had been too bad. Hell, all the effects had worn off not even an hour later and his cock had returned back to its normal size as well. After having seen how big the cream could make it, Lio was more aware of his small size than ever. He couldn't help scowling at his tiny cock, barely two inches when flaccid and an embarrassing four when fully erect. It had never bothered him before but now.....he flicked the tube open; consequences be damned, maybe this time his cock would grow and stay large. But first, he would have some fun.

His heart was already pounding in his chest, hands shaking slightly as he squeezed that first little bead of cream onto his fingers. Upon applying it to his cock, Lio felt a full body shiver run over him; head tilting back as he gasped. It almost felt as if he had been struck by lightning, his body no doubt recalling the intense pleasure it had gone through the first time around. Lio gazed down at his hand, fascinated to see if was rapidly stroking his flaccid cock without his own input. The soft, slick sound of lotion on bare skin was music to his ears; sinful and intoxicating, urging his cock to stiffen and rise to full mast in seconds.

Groaning, Lio began flicking and twisting his wrist as he jerked himself off, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He knew the size wasn't changing just yet but he could feel every vein straining and pulsing beneath his fingers, making him groan louder. Every flick of his wrist was accompanied with a short snap of his hips, fucking his dick deeper into his hand; setting off more shocks of pleasure. Until he felt himself shaking over and over again, knowing the sensations were much, much stronger than before. 

Too strong to remain upright; Lio tipped backwards onto the bed, both hands on his cock now. Or as much as he could get them around the short length, it was so small even just one of his hands nearly swallowed it up. But slipping a few fingers down to rub and roll his small balls around in his taut sack solved the problem just fine. And just like the first time around, the very second his fingers made contact with his sack, Lio's toes curled; back arching as thick, thick strands of cum fired from his slit almost immediately. Though this time Lio was prepared for it, jerking himself with speed, flinging those long ropes of semen onto his chest and face as his moans echoed in the room. 

The absolute ecstasy of orgasming that hard was just as intense as ever and Lio's tongue lolled out of his mouth as his lips began twitching with his climax steadily winding down. His heart was still pounding in his chest but instead of slight fear, it was all excitement. Lio pushed himself up to a sitting position again, not surprised to see his hand had never once stopped stroking himself; only slowed down as he watched the cream begin to take effect. His dick flexed and twitched, steadily thickening in his hand, spreading his fingers further apart just as it began to grow in length as well. 

Saliva flooded Lio's mouth, the desire to swallow the entirety of his cock right then and there only held back because his dick wasn't long enough....yet. But it would get there and it would get there soon. His length had already doubled in size and thickness, a respectable cock that one would actually feel inside of them instead of the little middle finger sized dick he had possessed before. His other hand fondled his balls, squeezing and rolling the orbs about in ways that had his cock stiffening back up to full hardness. They had gone from little grapes to the size of eggs and Lio couldn't decide between admiring them or his dick more.

At Least not right away, not a second later, Lio was reaching for the tube of cream again. He was reluctant to take his hand off his dick so instead, Lio began squeezing the cream directly onto his cock. Just feeling it touching his skin again made him shudder and groan, bucking his hips hard enough to flick some of the lotion off. Then he was tossing the tube onto the bed, both hands practically welding themselves to his dick as he began stroking anew. He smeared and rubbed the cream over every last centimeter of cockskin, making sure to firmly blend it into his balls as well.

His body was on autopilot, hips twitching so hard and fast, it was as if he would die if he didn't rut his hands right then and there. Precum dribbled from his slit in thick runnels, hard to distinguish from his orgasm from earlier. It only made it easier for his hands to pump his length, lubing up his strokes so he was moving at a near blinding pace. Harsh panting accompanied his movements as Lio watched his length, feeling the cream beginning to heat his skin from the outside in again. He couldn't move his hand much faster than that but he certainly tried; groaning, moaning and arching his back. It was as if he couldn't get comfortable in his own skin; his touches weren't enough no matter how he rubbed and squeezed.

It felt as if his dick were on fire, burning with the same lust that set his heart to racing in his chest. And then the cream started taking effect again, Lio physically able to feel his cock growing between his hands. It gained two inches before Lio used real conscious effort to slow his hands down, wanting to fully admire his length growing beneath his digits. It was difficult to say the least, his hips continued to move on their own with little twitches and thrusts into his hands. It made his cock bob and flop about as it exceeded well past the twelve inch mark. Longer and thicker as the tip climbed up his chest; Lio giving into a primal desire to once again have it in his mouth.

He folded himself in half, tongue flicking out of his mouth as he sloppily licked and lapped at the head. It was just barely out of reach but with it still growing, that didn't last for long and as soon as Lio was able to slip the tip between his lips, he swallowed it down ravenously. The sensation of both sucking himself off and having a hot mouth around even just an inch of his dick was so powerful, he felt his eyes rolling as he moaned loudly. He ran his tongue over the slit again and again, slurping down the heavy deposits of pre. The salty flavor was addicting, pulling him in to worship his cock more and more. He could feel his dick still growing in his mouth, pushing ever deeper at a teasing pace. Combined with his hips thrusting of their own volition, it felt as if someone were fucking his mouth and steadily building up to penetrate his throat.

Lio bobbed his head along with his hips, gagging only for a moment before his throat relaxed; sucking his length in deeper. Ran his hands up and down what inches couldn't fit in his mouth, fingers following the paths of throbbing veins rising through his skin. Through it all, his dick finally stopped growing only to twitch hard in his mouth. Lio knew what was coming next; the tension that suddenly built, set his hair to standing on end just as the coil finally snapped. His moan was loud as orgasm came once again, the vibrations of his voice only amplifying his climax just as the semen began flooding his lips and mouth.

The tip was in too deep and he gagged, pulling off on reflex to keep himself from fully choking. It may have saved his life but semen was still spurting from his cock at an alarming rate. Hot, thick and sticky liquid caught him right between the eyes, splattered his nose and mouth as his dick made a real effort to thoroughly paint his entire upper body in cum. Lio helped it along while he caught his breath, angling his dick like a hose as it basted his skin. One hand rubbed the creamy liquid into his skin, tongue flicking out to lick the mess off his face. 

His orgasm continued for what felt like three solid minutes, an impossible amount of cum splurting out to cover him and puddle on his bed. Lio knew this would happen, had taken the sheets off his bed specifically for this. He had even covered the mattress in plastic, the material allowing his hot cum to stay in a nice puddle beneath him. Lio swiveled his hips in it, grinding his ass and now baseball sized balls into the mess. 

Now that his orgasm had winded down, Lio was about to reach for the enhancement cream once more when his dick gave a hard shudder between his legs- growing again. Lio openly groaned, letting a hand lazily trail up and down his length as it grew ever larger, way past human standards. It had to be well past twenty inches now, so thick Lio would need to use both hands to wrap around it and even then his fingers wouldn't touch. It even got to the point where it was heavy, hanging down his legs uncomfortably until Lio flipped himself over so he could rest the massive length on his bed- in the huge puddle of cum gathered there.

Without much thought, Lio languidly rolled his hips, dragging his length through the mess as he watched it growing longer and longer. He was past the stage of ridiculous sizes, realizing with a heady giggle that his dick had to have been a little over his entire size by now and all that realization did was make him roll his hips faster. His heavy balls swung low between his legs, softly bumping against the bed each time. It made it hard to tell exactly how big they were but Lio could guess they were at least as large around as a cantaloupe, chock full of cum just waiting to blast out the moment he came again.

It wouldn't be long either; Lio was now actively humping his bed, both hands bracing himself on the mattress as he panted harshly. He let his head fall back, eyes shut to further immerse himself in the sensations. Until a flicker of a fantasy showed itself behind his eyes, fucking someone with his large cock. Actually being able to fill them to the brim, stretch their entrance around his length as he repeatedly carved his shape into their body. 

It would be so warm and tight around him, sucking him in and squeezing hard enough to hurt deliciously. He could wrap his arms around them and pull them close, slide his hand down their belly to feel the tip of his dick moving beneath their skin. He'd penetrate them so deeply no other cock would compare; no one else would ever be able to satisfy them and they would constantly come back to him for more. They'd worship his cock as if it were a godsend, licking and suckling at it to get it nice and lubed up for penetration. And once he was done breeding them, Lio would flood their insides with his inhuman amount of cum, delighting in watching their body bloat and round under the massive load.

Lio worked his hips faster, his fantasy sending him into overdrive as he bucked harder and harder. His balls were slapping against the mattress with enough force to be painful but combined with the pleasure rubbing against his bed brought, it was easier for him to ignore it. The pain masked with pleasure; desire to chase that high of ecstasy, to blow his load for the third time that day. 

His voice had grown hoarse by now, moaning as loudly and constantly as he had been. If his neighbors heard him Lio had never once stopped to care. Especially not when his orgasm hit with the force of a freight train, making his whole body shake and shudder. Lio saw stars, his hips moving at a breakneck pace as sweet, hot liquid shot from his slit. 

It burst forth with such force that it arced the length of his bed to splatter against the wall, sounding like someone had aimed a garden hose at the surface. Lio watched it transfixed, tongue hanging out of his mouth as saliva dribbled all down his chin. Each massively thick spurt was accompanied by a flick of his hips as he tried to launch the deposits higher and higher up his wall. Higher still until he gathered both hands under his length, aiming it straight at his ceiling. The huge deposits painted the surface their white, the excess soon dripping to rain down on him. 

Lio tilted his head back, mouth open to catch the drops now that his cock was so long the tip extended past his head. What he couldn't catch in his mouth fell against his body as if he were getting a shower of cum, adding more and more to the cum stained disaster that had now become his room. Thank god he had gone for tile instead of carpet. But orgasm made his legs weak and soon enough Lio fell flat on his ass, barely able to keep his dick steady as it continued shooting cum.

He remained in that position for what felt like an hour, panting and groaning to himself while he watched his length paint everything in its path white. By the time it finally stopped just a few minutes later, Lio was swaying where he sat, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as if every last bit of his blood had gone into the monstrous dick between his legs. 

Two blinks later and he tipped back to lie down, cock smacking against his body with enough force to feel as if someone had punched him. And with misreading where the upper half would go, it slapped his face right between the eyes. Exhaustion combined with being hit with such force immediately knocked Lio out cold and he didn't wake until several hours later.

Not only did he have a disaster worthy of an exploded sperm bank to clean up but his cock had also shrunk back down tremendously. All that and it had only retained an inch of what he grew from the cream.


End file.
